kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Littorio
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Italia) Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = もうすぐ夏ですね、提督。新しい水着を試してみたいですね。くすくす。楽しみです！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Soon it will be summer. Admiral, I'd like to try a new swimsuit *giggle* It's so much fun! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = 提督、夏ですね。ご一緒に海に行きましょう。あ、そうじゃなくて、泳ぎにです。新しい水着も用意したの。うふふ。 |MidSummer2015_EN = Admiral, It's summer time, Let's go together to the beach. Ah.. Not that, to swim I mean. I've also prepared a new swimsuit. Fu fu fu~... |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = Buone Feste！提督、メリークリスマス！ |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday, Admiral. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = "Buone Feste" means "Happy Holidays" in Italian. "Merry Christmas" in Italian is "Buon Natale". |Christmas2015_2 = Buone Feste！提督、メリークリスマス！はい。私からのプレゼントです。ちゅっ |Christmas2015_2_EN = Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday, Admiral. Here's a present from me. *smooch* |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = As Italia |EndofYear2015 = もう年末なんですね。Roma、ちゃんとお掃除しないと、よ。え？私の方が散らかってる？あら、そ、そうね…あら…。 |EndofYear2015_EN = It's the year's end. Isn't it? Roma, you need to clean up. Eh, My place is even dirtier? Oh my, you're right... Oh dear... |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = Buon anno!　提督、明けましておめでとうございます！今年もよろしくお願い致しますね！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year. Pleased to be of service this year as well. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = セ…ツ…ブーン？セッツブーン？この行事はとても不思議な響ですね。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Set...tsu... Boohn? Settsuboohn? This occasion sure has a peculiar sounding name. |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、これをお返しに？ありがとうございます。私、とても嬉しいです！うふふ… |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, is that return gift for me? Thank you so much. I'm so happy! Ufufu- |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春ですね…提督…日本の桜キレイです。ローマと三人でお花見もいいですね。私パスタ弁当作りますね |Spring2016_EN = It's spring isn't it, Admiral? Japan's sakura is beautiful. Together with Roma, it's fine for the three of us to go flower viewing, yes? I shall prepare some pasta bentou. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、三周年だそうですね。本当におめでとうございます。私たちも嬉しいですね。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, it seems to be our third anniversary. Truly, congratulations. We too are joyous of this event. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 何か雨が多いですね最近…。これが日本の、梅雨というものなんですね。勉強になります。 |RainySeason2016_EN = It's been raining a lot recently.... So, this is what Japan's rainy season is. It's good to know. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Notes *Spring 2015 Event, E-4 clear reward. *Seasonal/Christmas 2015, World 4-5 Nodes I, J, H temporary drop. Node I has highest drop rate at 2.866%.http://db.kcwiki.moe/event-christmas2015/ *The 24 February 2016 Ranking update allows the Italian battleships and heavy cruisers to launch Seaplane Bombers (such as Zuiun and Prototype Seiran) while retaining their current classification after remodeling. Trivia *The real Littorio was badly damaged during the British air raid on Taranto on November 11 1940, which put her out of action until the following March. She participated in a few naval battles, such as the First and Second Battle of Sirte, but she stayed in port during the latter part of the war because of Italy's lack of fuel. She was renamed Italia on 30 July 1943 after the collapse of the Benito Mussolini's Fascist government. She was struck from the naval register on 1 June 1948 and later scrapped in 1952-54 at La Spezia. *The name "Littorio" comes from the Roman lictor. Lictors were civil servants tasked with defending the magistrates of the Roman Empire. The term became associated with the National Fascist Party, who derived their name and emblems from the "fasces lictoriae", the symbol of authority carried by lictors. Therefore, her name was changed to Italia when Italy left the axis powers to disassociate her from fascism. *The red and white stripes come from the distinctive markings fitted on the bow of all Italian ships after the Battle of Punta Stilo (1940), during which Italian bombers couldn't distinguish between the Italian and the British ships; the grey and green pattern on her corset is a reference to the first "fishbone"-style camouflage scheme adopted by the Italian ships during the war. Category:Battleships Category:Vittorio Veneto Class Category:World War II Survivors Category:Regia Marina Vessels Category:Ship with hourly notification Category:Ships required for Improvements